Never Give Up
by tavington's cowgirl
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Roxanne who is the oldest of the Martin children. She get captured by our favorite Colneal who is determined that she is a spy. But she isn't going to give in unless.....
1. Chapter 1

_I do not on the Patriot or any of its characters. I am making no money off of this story. I own nothing except for Roxanne. _

Chapter 1: Little Girl

Benjamin Martin wiped the sweat off of his brow setting the axe on the ground. "How is it going?" His wife Elizabeth said bringing him some water. "Almost done, we won't have to worry about the cold this winter," he said with a grin. "Well I hope not because I'm not going to be the only one who will be cold," she said rubbing her swollen belly. Ben smiled; his wife wouldn't be due for a couple of months but the longer he waited the more worried he became. "I don't know if I will be a good father." Elizabeth smiled, "Of course you will be so stop worrying about it. Come on it's time for supper." Benjamin grabbed her hand as they strolled back into their home.

Benjamin was sitting in the library reading his mail as Elizabeth was making a outfit for her expectant child. Suddenly Elizabeth let out a blood curdling scream. Ben jumped up as he saw water pour out of his wife. "Ben go and get the midwife I think the baby is coming." Elizabeth screamed. "But it's not time," Ben exclaimed. "GO!!!! PLEASE!!" She screamed. Ben ran from the house and jumped on his horse and headed to town to get the midwife.

Benjamin continued to pace. His wife had been in labor for several hours. "Please God just let them both be ok," he prayed. Suddenly the midwife came out holding a bundle in her arms. "Mr. Martin your wife is going to be ok, but your child I'm afraid is very weak. I don't think she will make it through the night. I'm sorry." She slid the bundle into his arms. Benjamin looked at his first born child, a baby girl. "She will make it I know it." The midwife just shook her head and looked away. Benjamin took his baby girl into the library and rocked her. "You're going to make it, I just know it." He sat there all night hoping and praying.

Early the next morning Ben had dozed off but was woken by a small whimper. He looked down to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring up at him. He smiled "Well you're a fighter just like me," he kissed the child on the head. He took her to Elizabeth so she could feed. "She's beautiful isn't she," Elizabeth said. "Yes," he agreed. "What shall we call her?" She said staring at her husband. "Roxanne, it means a new beginning," He decided. "Roxanne….I love it." Elizabeth agreed. Ben smiled and vowed that he would never let anything happen to his baby girl.

Ok this is my first fan fiction all reviews are welcome. Any suggestion would be wonderful. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_18 years later_

Roxanne strolled through the bright woods with a gun on her shoulder as she looked for a place to sit and hunt. She swept her short blonde hair out of her face as she knelt down in some brush. Now eighteen she was a full grown woman and her father had intended she would be married soon. Then again he had been trying to marry her off since she was 16. However every suitor that came to call never lasted long. As her father would say she was beautiful like the wild horses but she also had their temperament. Roxanne didn't know what she wanted but she figured her gut would tell her when the right man would come along.

Gabriel lay in the brush with Thomas as they waited for something to shoot. "I swear if we don't see a damn thing and Roxy brings home any I will quit hunting," Thomas said. Gabriel laughed, "Well she is one of the best shoots in South Carolina," "I don't care, she is a girl and girls should where dresses and cook and clean," Thomas pleaded. "Have you met our sister, I don't even think Abigail will let her back into the kitchen after the water incident," Gabriel said. "How do you burn WATER?!" Thomas exclaimed as Gabriel howled with laughter. "It's no wonder you guys never get anything your scaring the pheasants out of the south." Roxanne said as her brothers turned around looking at there oldest sister who had a triumphant smirk as she held 6 pheasants. Gabriel sighed as he looked up at her. "How long have you been out here?" he asked. "Probably about an hour." She replied smiling. "I hate you." Thomas said exasperated. "We have been out here for at least 3 hours and we haven't seen a damn thing," "Well if you would shut up maybe you would," Roxy said rolling her big blue eyes, "Come on the post rider should be here soon and I want to take King for a run." "I swear you spend more time with that animal then anyone should," Gabriel laughed. "Well he is better company then you two," With that Roxanne turned and started to walk back to the house.

Benjamin Martin stood in his workshop looking out towards the woods as Roxanne, Gabriel and Thomas came out. He smiled to himself when he saw Gabriel and Thomas carrying the birds because he knew that his little girl had been the one to actually get the phesents. Ben sighed as he rubbed his temples. His little girl was less little he thought to himself. He had hoped that she would be married and have children of her own already. But every man who had sought out Roxanne's affections was quickly shoved off. She was no longer the premature child who almost died that night, nor the giggling little girl who refused to where dresses because Gabriel and Thomas didn't where them. She was a smart, strong, and independent woman who refused to settle. Even Charlotte, Elizabeth's sister couldn't tame her. The thought of Elizabeth came into his mind and he forced back the tears even after years it still hurt. Her death had been hard on all the children especially Susan. Roxanne seemed unaffected by it as she consoled the other children and even him. But Ben did see her in King's stall holding the giant black stallion as she wept.

His thoughts were short lived as Roxanne came strolling into the barn. "Hi dad," she said grinning as she grabbed a brush out of the bucket next to King's stall. Ben smiled at his daughter. "So I take it Thomas will be in a foul mood tonight," he said grinning. "Probably," she smirked. "Do you think you will ever where a dress," Ben sighed looking at her tall riding boots, black breeches and white shirt." "Maybe on my wedding day," Roxy grinned throwing the brush into the bucket and grabbing King's saddle and bridal. "Let's get a man to court you for more then 3 days first," Benjamin responded. Roxanne laughed as she lead the big black stallion out of the stall. "Are you going to be home for supper," Ben questioned. Roxanne nodded as she jumped on the horse. "I will see you tonight I'm just going to run through the woods for a while." She explained. Before Ben could say anything else she kicked King and took off to the woods. Benjamin shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Decisions

Benjamin Martin looked out into the sunset. "Where is she?" he thought. With the war with England getting ever so nearer he became more worried for his children. "Come on dad can we eat," Thomas grumbled. "Not until your sister is back," with that Benjamin saw a form coming out of the trees. "Your late," Ben said to Roxanne as she came closer to the house. "Well since you are not eating I'm just in time." Roxanne quipped. She slid off of King and removed his saddle and bridal. "Are you going to let him run wild?" Benjamin questioned. "He won't go far, he knows where the food is," Roxanne laughed. Benjamin just shook his head and walked into the house.

"Where have you been, child?" Abigail demanded when Roxy walked into the kitchen. "I was stopped by Mr. Cupping's." Roxanne replied. "Peter joined the continental army," "WHAT?" Gabriel started. "Yeah what is he seventeen." Roxanne questioned. Suddenly Benjamin said, "There will be no talk of warfare at the dinner table." The children knew that that was the end of the conversation. A few minutes had passed by when Ben spoke up. "I have been summoned to Charleston so we shall head there tomorrow morning." All at once all the children started to talk and chatter about what they were going to do in Charleston. Roxanne and Gabriel however just looked at each other. Gabriel noticed the look on Roxanne's face. But she quickly shot him a look that said, "Later" on it. Gabriel looked at his meal and continued to eat his pheasant.

Later that evening Gabriel and Roxy sat outside on the porch. "What's wrong sister?" Gabriel asked. "Do you ever feel that you don't belong?" Roxanne questioned. Gabriel just looked at his sister. Roxanne elaborated, "I don't think I belong here I think I should be doing more. Gabriel, what do you think of me joining the Continental army under Col. Harry Burwell." She finished quickly. Gabriel mouth dropped open and continued to stare at her. "I already talked to him about it. He wants me to help train the militia with some Frenchman named Jean Villeneuve. I would be a Col. Gabriel what do you think." Roxanne finished quickly. Gabriel stared out into the yard. "Father won't let you." He finally said. "Do you really think he can stop me?" She retorted. "I think you should and I want to as well." Roxanne simply nodded at this knowing how her brother had felt about the war for many months now. "We will go together and we will make it through with or without father's permission." Gabriel finished. Roxanne nodded her head and embraced her brother binding their promise.

Sorry it's taking me so long to write this. I am a nursing student and finals are upon me lol. I promise I will update more over break I am hoping to update at least twice a week. Please review review review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Two Fathers

The next day the martin family started their journey to Charlestown. As usual that morning Roxanne and her father had fought about what she wore and how she got to Charlestown. Gabriel walked out of the house shaking his head. "Are they coming ?" Thomas inquired. Gabriel just rolled his eyes just as they heard. "A PROPER LADY WEARS DRESSES AND RIDES IN CARRAIGES, A LADY DOES NOT WHERE BREECHES AND RIDES A WILD ANIMAL." "WELL WOULD YOU RATHER ME BE A PROPER LADY SO THAT MEN WHO ACT LIKE WILD ANIMALS CAN JUST RIP MY DRESS UP AND DEFLOWER ME! I DON'T THINK SO! AND KING IS NOT WILD HE IS JUST PICKY ABOUT WHO RIDES HIM!" "Come on", Gabriel said to everyone outside, "They are about done and we should be ready to leave so Father does not get more upset." The family nodded as they climbed into the wagon as Gabriel mounted his horse. A few seconds later Benjamin walked out of the house his face beet red from anger as Roxanne bounced out of the house in her usual black breeches and white shirt with her hair pulled back out of her face except for a few wild hairs that she could never tame. "I can see your horse is not here nor ready and we will not wait for you," her father snorted. Roxanne just smiled and let out a loud whistle. Almost instantly King appeared tacked and ready to go. Not even retorting back to her father she jumped on to king indian style and rode up to Gabriel. Gabriel just shook his head as he looked at his older sister. "What?" she inquired to her brother. "Only you can make him that angry and he still smiles at you when you do that." Roxanne just laughed as she kicked King into a trot as they made their way, finally, to Charlestown.

When Charlestown came into view Roxanne kicked King into a gallop passed her father egger to see aunt Charlotte. Once in Charlestown she rode King to a small stable down the street from her aunt's. "Well if it isn't trouble?" She heard as she dismounted. "Me trouble surly you jest Mr. Brown," Roxanne retorted to the elderly short portly man who owned the stable. "Boy, ever time you bring King into my stable it upsets me that I let you have him." Mr. Brown said longingly as he eyed the huge stallion. "Mr. Brown you would have never been able to raise him after his mother passed." She replied patting King. "Still a shame, when will you let me have him to breed my mares?" he asked as the blonde started to untack the horse. "Soon, he is only four years old he will be around for awhile. " Mr. Brown smiled at the young girl. "So are you ever going to get married girl, your father must be chomping at the bit so to say," "Oh you no there is no man in my life except for King." She said as she closed the gate to the stall. Mr. Brown laughed. "If I ever had a daughter I think she would be just like you. Makes me happy I never had anything but sons!" Mr. Brown howled with laughter. Roxanne giggled a little at this. She thought of Mr. Brown as a father figure for he had always been good to her and he gave her king and tack for him. "Well I'm afraid I must go and meet my aunt." Roxanne said as she gave him a hug. "Will you come by later there is something I want to give you that do not fit my sons anymore." He said as she went to leave. "Of course I will see you later." Roxanne replied as she headed to her aunt's.

Roxanne arrived at her aunt's house just as soon as the rest of the family had. The children all ran to embrace their aunt egger to see her. "My god, they're huge what have you been feeding them," Aunt Charlotte said. "Well they're from good stock from their mother side of course." Benjamin replied. Roxanne smiled she could see that her father and her aunt loved each other but they could not see it. All the children ran inside to find their presents as Roxanne came up to hug her aunt. "Roxanne look at you, you look more like your mother everyday." Roxanne smiled as her father said, "And she gets more of my attitude every second." Roxy smiled at her father knowing that there fight at the house did not matter anymore. "I have something for you as well Roxanne." Aunt Charlotte said as she pulled a necklace from her pocket. It was a silver horse on a silver chain. "It's beautiful." Roxanne gasped as she put it around her neck. "I saw it in a window and I knew you had to have it." Charlotte said smiling. "Thank you I will wear it always." Roxanne replied hugging her aunt. Suddenly she heard a crash. "I guess I better settle the hooligans down." Roxanne sighed as she left her father and aunt to talk.

Later that evening Roxanne walked around with Gabriel as they observed the craziness that Charlestown was in. Everywhere guns were going off as people burning scarecrows shaped like redcoats and people making speeches. "Look there is Anne Howard." Roxanne said to her brother as she ran to her friend. "Anne." Roxanne said as she came closer to her. "Roxanne," Anne exclaimed as she hugged her friend. "How are you?" Roxanne asked. "I'm well..," Anne was interrupted by Gabriel. Roxanne smiled as she ducked away from the two. She knew that Gabriel fancied Anne and figured it was best to leave them two be. Roxy made her way to Mr. Brown's house as she had promised to visit him. "Miss. Martin," she heard a sly voice behind her. She turned to see Mr. Wilkins smiling at her. "Mr. Wilkins," Roxanne replied coolly. She had never liked him and he had recently been making sly hints about courting her. "I'm afraid I cannot speak with you as I have other engagements elsewhere." Roxanne said as politely as she could. "But…." Mr. Wilkins had begun to say as soon as she had disappeared. He looked around but he could not locate her. Shaking his head he continued to the whore house where he was planning to release some tension.

Roxanne quickly made her way to Mr. Brown's and thankfully was not stopped by anymore men wanted her affections. "There you are," Mr. Brown said as Roxy walked into his home. "Sorry I was delayed." Roxanne snorted. "Ahh by more suitors no doubt." Roxanne rolled her eyes and sat across from the elder man. "Here," He said after she sat tossing her a package. Roxanne opened it to find a pair of black riding boots, several pairs of breeches, shirts, socks and even a nice pair of wool lined leather gloves. Roxanne was flabbergasted. "I I I I can't accept these," she stuttered slipping on the gloves which where soft to the touch and warmer than any pair she owned. "Now now you are like a daughter to me and they don't fit my sons and I would rather see them put to good use. I know you will be cold out in the wilderness with the militia." Roxanne stopped looking through the package at this statement. "How did you know?" she finally asked. "I talked to Colonel Burwell he told me." Roxanne shook her head. "How do you plan to tell your father?" Mr. Brown asked finally. "I'm not sure yet." Roxanne said putting her head in her hands. "Well I will tell you something pet." He said softly. Roxanne looked up as he said, "No matter what you say or do your father will love you no matter what." Roxanne smiled at this. "Well I must be going it is late." She replied after awhile gathering up her gifts. "Wait one more thing." Mr. Brown got up from the green armchair. He went to his gun cabinet and pulled out a array of items. "Take these with you I want you to be well protected." He said handing her a saddle bag with two rifles, three pistols, a knife to put into her boot, and a axe he took of a Indian from the war along with a array of ammunition. Roxanne nodded as she set it with King's tack that was in the house as Mr. Brown had been cleaning it which was normal when Roxanne was in town. "One last thing he said pulling a small oak box out of a drawer. It held a diamond and sapphire hair clip." Roxanne gasped at this gift. "My wife wore this when I met her and the day we were married. I have not much longer to live and I want you to have it so that maybe someday you may get married to the love of you life as where this on that special day that you marry him." Roxanne began to weep as she embraced the man. Stepping back she nodded and smiled. She walked out the door hoping against hope that she would see him after the war was over and that he would make it to see her wedding day.

Roxanne came into her aunts house to find her father sitting in the library. "Hello father" Roxanne softly said. Benjamin smiled and motioned her to sit next to him. Roxanne sat and put her head on her father shoulder as he put his arm around her. After a few quiet minutes Benjamin finally said, "I'm sorry," "For what?" Roxanne inquired. "For yelling at you this morning. I know better than to make you into something your not." Roxanne replied, "I know you want me to be married and have children and be a lady, but that's not me." "I know and that is why I love you so much. You will always be my little girl. I love the way you do things on your own in your own way. I was so proud the day you learned how to shoot a gun. I was proud of you when you dragged that scraggly mangy foal home and nursed him back to health. I was proud when you broke him to ride and the joy I saw in you the first time you rode him bareback in the field. I know that no matter what you do in life that you will be ok. But I still want to be your rock but I know that you don't need me." Benjamin finished. Roxanne sat up and looked at her father. "No matter how old I get or what I accomplish in life I will always need you and I will always look up to you. I love you dad." Benjamin smiled at his daughter's statement. "Well we have a long day tomorrow you need to get your rest." Roxanne nodded as she rose from the couch and went to bed. When she arrived into the guest room she sighed thinking, "What am I going to do?" she lay down in her bed knowing what lay ahead for her and worried what will happen. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Colonel Martin

Roxanne watched her father leave with Gabriel, Thomas and Charlotte. She took a deep breath as she began to pull out her clothes that she would be wearing for who knows how long. She slipped on her thick socks black breeches white shirt and I blue vest that Colonel Burwell had given her to show her rank as a Colonel. She slipped her tall black boots on and began to put the rest of her clothing in a saddle bag at the bottom of the bag she put the clip that Mr. Brown had given her. Soon she was ready to go as she turned around she was being stared at by five pairs of big eyes. "Where are you going?" William asked her as the rest of her family stared at her. Roxanne sighed as she put her bag on the ground. Roxanne kneeled on the ground looking at her younger siblings. "I am going to war. I am going to be a Colonel of the South Carolina Militia. I am doing this so that you can be protected and that you will live a free life." "But but but you can protect us from home." William stuttered as tears welled up in his brown eyes. Roxanne embraced her little brother and looked at the rest of them. "I can protect you better if I can keep them away. I will come back. I promise." Roxanne said. Suddenly Roxanne was being hugged from as many angles as she could imagine. She wrapped her arms around them all. "Now take care of dad all of you." She said as she slid her bag over her head. "I love you all." Roxanne said as she headed out the door to Mr. Brown's.

Roxanne walked into the stable to find Mr. Brown brushing King. She grabbed his tack and began to tack him up as Mr. Brown put the brushes in a small bag to take with her. Soon King was ready and Roxy stood before Mr. Brown. She embraced him. "Thank you so much for everything." She whispered. He nodded as he watched her walk the stallion out of the stable. "There is some tack cleaning supplies in the grooming bag. I do not want a excuse for your tack to be dirty." Roxanne smiled and climbed on the big horse. Nodding to him she clicked King into a trot as she headed to her aunt's to talk to her father.

Her father was standing outside the house as she rode up with his head in his hands. "Father," Roxanne said. Benjamin looked up at his daughter. "No matter what you say I am going. I do love you and this is why I have to do this." She said quickly. Benjamin just looked at her with disappointment and anger. "Fine then go." He exclaimed as he turned quickly into the house. Roxanne fought back tears and kicked King into a gallop heading to the colonial camp to receive her orders.

Roxanne arrived at the camp and went to Henry Burwell's tent immediately. "Colonel, General Gates." She said nodding to the two men in uniform. "Roxanne," Burwell said as the General nodded at her having already heard about the young lady skill. "We have already rounded up a militia you will meet with them and take them where you see fit. I will have a dispatch rider reach you if needed. Mostly we want you to protect supply lines and attack British in the area. Understood." Gates said to her. "Yes sir." She said. "You will have a Major Jean Villeneuve help you train the militia." Burwell said to her. Roxanne smiled at the Major and shook his hand. The Frenchman eyed her up and down and scoffed. "You expect a woman to lead men. She is not even a woman but a little girl." Roxanne just smiled and walked out of the tent to meet her men.

"Roxanne!" She turned to see her brother racing to her. "Gabriel," She replied hugging her brother. "Where are you heading?" she questioned. "Virginia," "Oh," She replied sadly. She had been hoping her brother would be accompanying her. "What about you?" He inquired looking at her sad face. "I'm staying her to command the militia." Gabriel looked down at this. "Don't worry we shall see each other shortly I bet." She said smiling. "but I must go and meet my men. I love you Gabriel." She said as she embraced her brother. "I love you too." Gabriel responded. Roxanne embraced her brother once more. As she turned to meet her men.

She found them by a large oak. She counted about thirty men and was pleased at the number. "Good afternoon men, my name is Colonel Martin and I will be leading and training you," Roxanne said. "You must jest girl, what are you fourteen." a tall dark haired man exclaimed. "I am eighteen and my age makes no difference I was handpicked by Colonel Burwell and I will be treated with respect." She said narrowing her eyes. "Oh yea we will respect you plenty," a blonde haired man said smiling as he eyed her up and down. Roxy smiled as she whipped out her pistol and shoot the mans had right off his head. All the men turned wide eyed as she reloaded and place the pistol back into her belt. "Now that I have your attention let me make this quite clear. If any of you try and make or think of making me do something that is quite unladylike I will shoot you and have no remorse. Understand?" she questioned. All the men nodded in agreement. "Excellent, now we will head out to black swamp that's where we will camp and I will inform you of our orders there." She mounted King and headed out to Black Swamp with her militia behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Colonel Tavington

Several months had passed as Roxanne and the militia continued to protect the lines. She had grown fond of her men and they had become a short of family even Major Jean Villeneuve had loosened up and told her about his wife and daughters that were killed by the British at the beginning of the war. the men were sitting around the fire. Tomorrow they would be heading to Charlestown to defend it as the British were about to attack. They would be in the town and Roxanne hoped that she would not lose her men. She had only lost one but he became ill and was lost that way. "Well I am going to head to bed." Roxanne said as she went to check on King before the going to sleep. King had done well despite the war. He was still in the same shape as the day she had joined the colonials. She pat the big horse and went to her tent to prepare for the battle tomorrow.

Roxanne and the militia rode all morning and were now hiding within the town ready for the British. Roxanne was hiding behind wine barrels because she could see from all angles. Suddenly shots began to fire out. Roxanne focused on her goal happy that she did not have to worry for King nor her men King was safe waiting for her to whistle if need be and her men were skilled. The battle raged on for hours it seemed. No one had noticed the blonde who was killing officers right and left. Suddenly a arm grabbed her from behind. She reached for her knife and swung it. She made contact with a Captions arm. She turned to face him and continued to stab him. The man smacked her to the ground and cocked his pistol but just before he was able to fire a bullet went through his head. Roxanne rolled over and jumped up and ran to a nearby building. She looked out the window just in time to see the regulars surrender along with the militia but the soldiers just went through them slashing them bit by bit. Roxanne turned away and went out the back way to run.

She whistled as King appeared she jumped onto the running horse as bullets flew by her head. She turned to see the Green Dragoons behind her she urged King to go faster for she knew she could not fight them all off on her own. Suddenly a bullet struck her arm and she fell from King. She jumped up and stared at the men approaching her. A handsome Colonel by the looks of it rode up to her first. "Who are you and why did you run?" He questioned coldly. Roxanne stared into his ice blue eyes. "I am Colonel Martin and I do not think that is any of your concern," Roxanne said coolly. "Why you little bitch." a redheaded soldier said as he raised his hand to smack her. Immediately she grabbed her knife and stabbed his horse in the side. All of a sudden the men were attacking her. Roxanne stabbed and swung her axe as fast as she could. Suddenly she felt strong arms binding her. She kicked and swung her body trying to escape until she felt a blow to the side of her head as she fell into darkness.

"Crazy bitch," Caption Borden said clutching his arm where she had cut him with her axe. Colonel Tavington shook his head. "What shall we do with her?" Borden asked his commander. "Tie her up and take her to the fort. I'm sure General Cornwallis will want to ask her questions about the colonials." "You don't really think that she is a Colonel do you?" Borden questioned. "I did not at first but due to her performance just now, she is the girl I have heard of." Tavington reasoned. "No surely not the," "Yes Borden, I believe she is," Tavington cut him off as he glared at the young woman laying on the ground.

Lucky readers three chapters in one day! As always review review review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Between holidays and life in general. Thank you to everyone who is reviewing. You guys are the reason I keep writing. Here's a new chapter hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: General Cornwallis**

"_**Don't stop running!" Roxanne thought as she ran through the woods, across creeks. She turned to see a dark figure on horseback behind her. She could see nothing beside the figures ice blue eyes. Suddenly she fell into a hole. "I'm going to die!" Roxanne screamed in her mind. She looked up to see the figure holding a gun pointed at her head.**_

"**NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Roxanne screamed as she sat up in bed broke out in a cold sweat. She went to reach for her gun but cried out as she grabbed her arm. It was bandaged but there was no bleeding through the cloth. "Where am I?" she whispered to herself. She was in a large room with wood floors and a few bits of furniture. She looked under the blanket to find her in some nightclothes that were not hers. She slipped out of the large bed to investigate her new surroundings. She looked out the window and saw several British soldiers in formation and around the building was a large wooden fence. "I must be at the British fort?" Roxy responded with herself. "but why am I still alive?" That was the real question. She turned back to the room and saw a large ceramic water basin on top of a oak cabinet. She grabbed a cloth that was next to the basin and put it in the water and began to wash her face. The water was fairly warm so she assumed that someone would be in soon. She sat on the bed and began to peel the bandage off of her arm. The wound was small more of a scratch. Flashbacks of her attempt to outrun the British came flooding back. Shaking her long blonde hair she began to inspect the wound more carefully. Judging by the scabbing she figured she had been knocked out for about three days.**

"**Oh miss we had been wondering if you would ever wake." Roxanne turned quickly to see a elder black slave holding towels. "The General will want to know that you have wakened immediately, but first I will get you some clothes." with that the slave turned on her heel and ran out the door before Roxy could ask her anything. **

"**Well wonderful, I'm just dying to get interrogated by the general." She shot at no one in particular. She sat down on the large comfy bed running her fingers through her long hair, "Well on the plus side if I don't die for treason today I can cut this hair." Roxy had always preferred short hair to long hair. For one it was easier to manage and it drove her father insane. Thinking of her father and her family she pushed back a tear. It had been about eighteen months since she saw them in Charlestown and she had not written them because her men were to well hidden and they didn't want to risk being found just to send a letter to her family. She brushed the tangles out of her hair and rubbed her neck. There she felt the necklace that her aunt had given her that day in Charleston. "OH NO KING!" She bolted from the bed and ran to the door just as it was opening. Roxanne slid to a stop just in front of the slave. "Oh miss you can't come out of your room much less dressed in that." She said smiling kindly. "No you don't understand I need to find King I have never not seen him everyday! HE NEEDS ME!" Roxanne exasperated. **

**The slaved looked at her with a thoughtful expression. "OH you must be speaking of the great black horse that followed the Green Dragoons in when they brought you here." Roxy nodded quickly. "Yes is he alright?!" "Oh yes miss he is just fine. I wish that could be said for the men who have been trying to tame him. He is a wild one miss. He is locked up in the round pen for now. The general plans to make him his new steed. But between you and me, miss, that horse don't want nothing to do with anyone. He has just been all in a frenzy. Crying in the middle of the night, running around the pen like he was some poor baby that lost his mama." **

**Roxanne sighed with relief, "At least he is here." She thought to herself. "Now miss we must get you dressed for the General he wants to see you immediately." She said setting the clothes on the bed. "I'm sorry but I did not catch your name." Roxanne said looking at the woman. The woman looked up at her with a shocked expression. "My name is Alice, but you don't have to call me that just holler and anyone of us will come running." Roxanne smiled, "I was not raised that way and I would prefer if you would call me Roxy, being called miss just makes me feel like an old woman." She finished with a laugh. Alice smiled at the odd young woman. **

"**Oh," Roxy said holding up the sky blue dress. "Is something the matter?" Alice questioned. "Yes, you see, alice, I haven't worn a dress since I was five and I don't plan on starting anytime soon. Is it possible you could bring me some trousers and a shirt." **

"**Well, Roxy, we had to cut up your shirt but I am sure I could find you another and I have your pants in a drawer downstairs. I will be right back." Alice said. "Thank you so much. Oh and one more thing could you perhaps find me a long piece of cloth." Alice was becoming more and more interested with the young girl by the second. She was definitely not like other girls but then again rumor around the fort was that she was a colonial colonel who was wounded in battle. She nodded as she left the room.**

**Soon she was back with Roxy's clothes and boots. "Thank you Alice." 'Not a problem some soldiers will be here to escort you to General Cornwallis's room." Roxy nodded as Alice left the room. As she dressed she felt naked still without her knife, axe and two pistols that she always carried on her person. As she tied a leather strap around her long blonde hair she heard a knock at her door. **

"**Come in." Roxanne said turning to the door. "Miss we are here to escort you to General Cornwallis's office." a brown haired private said. Roxanne smiled at the lad. "He must be about 16." she thought to herself. Walking out the door a redheaded freckled faced private who hadn't spoke reached out to grasp her arm. Quick as a cat Roxy dodged out of the way and swung her right fist into the privates face. The private doubled over clutching his nose. She looked over at the brunette private cocking an eyebrow at him daring him to try something. The private just smiled at her and said, "If you will follow me it's just down this way." Roxy smiled at the man as they got farther from the crumpled private the other replied, "You don't take a lot of crap do you?" She laughed, "Being a Colonel you can't." He nodded as they came to a large oak double doors. The private knocked as they heard a muffled "enter". The room was large and roomy. There were just a few chairs and a large desk that a very impressive looking man set. His hair was graying tho again that could be the powder that many Englishmen found in style, personally Roxy did not understand it but she was not exactly the classiest person in the world. He looked about 6 feet tall and probably about 250 pounds, obviously he thought war was a sporting event that one played and viewed on horseback, however she knew that he was a highly intelligent man in warfare for he had won every battle flawlessly.**

"**Hello I am General Cornwallis and if I have heard correctly you would be Colonial Martin of the South Carolina Militia." he said looking up at the young woman. "You hear a lot sir." Roxy replied as polite as she could. The general stared at the young woman. She was pretty in a wild sort of way. He had to admit she was a imposing figure. When he had heard of a female Colonel that had been nicknamed the Phantom, because of her inability to be seen or heard, he had figured she would be a older, butchier built of a woman. She was far from that with her long blonde hair, commanding blue eyes and her strong build. Cornwallis guessed she probably only weighed about 100 pounds and about 5 foot 4 but standing straight with her head held high she looked and acted about 6 foot. "Yes, you have also killed many of my officers and have prevented me from already winning this war." "Well at least I'm good at my job," she smarted back. **

**The General was taken aback at her smart mouth. "Well in civilized warfare" "I care not of civilized warfare when there is a war going on." she cut in. "Well I do and since you are my prisoner I will abide by the rules. Now would you care to tell me what I want to know." "And what would you like to know sir?" She replied sweetly. "How about where General Gates is and where he plans to attack?" Roxanne laughed at this statement. "Surly General you don't expect me to tell you. I would rather die then betray my country." She stated matter o factly. "Well my dear you cannot blame me for trying, he said smiling. "Until you decide to tell me everything you will be given quarters in this household and be a prisoner. However you being a woman complicates this." At this the general looked up to see her reaction unfortunately there was none. "So you will be treated like a lady and I will allow you one supervised outing onto the grounds, until you decide to tell me what you know you will remain in this household and if you try to escape I will have you hang. Do I make myself clear?" he finished. "Crystal clear sir." Roxanne replied. "Now since you have been bed ridden for a few days I will allow you to tour the grounds with one of my colonel's. Private!" he called and the man who escorted her came into the room. "Could you escort Colonel Martin to Colonel Tarleton room and tell him that he needs to show her the grounds." He finished waving them off. The private clicked his heels and she followed him out of the room.**

"**What's your name private?" she asked the boy as they walked down the hall. "Paul ma'am." he said. "The General is a strange man." Roxanne finally stated. "Well you are a strange case you know being a woman and a Colonel. Usually we just interrogate officers till they tell everything but I guess he thinks you will tell everything on your own just so you can be released." Paul said quickly. "Well he is in for a rude awakening because I am no ordinary woman." She said with a laugh. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Colonel Tarleton

Roxanne and Paul continued to chatter about family and life and the war. She quite liked the young man as he strangely reminded her of her brother Thomas. She began to ponder if Thomas had joined the war to fight or if father had made him promise not to leave until he was older like Gabriel and her. Paul had joined the war as a loyalist because it was what his father wanted. "All I really want to do if build furniture but after my mum got sick everything feel apart. All the money I make goes to them." he elaborated. "I am sorry about your mom," Roxanne sympathized, "I lost my mom about 4 years ago." "I'm sorry," Paul mumbled not really knowing what to say. "It's all right really, I'm used to it now."

"Here we are," Paul said coming to a large oak door. Raising his fist to knock they heard giggling. Paul looked at Roxie. "Sounds like he is……. sleeping." Paul assumed as if Roxy was a young lady and not a soldier. "Yeah he is really sleeping." She laughed as they heard moaning and screaming coming though the door. Before the private could say how they should probably come back late Roxie banged on the door and in a very impressive mimic of the Lord General Cornwallis voice yelled, "COLONEL TARLETON COME OUT THIS INSTANCE OR I WILL FORCE YOU TO MARRY THAT POOR WOMAN!!!!"

Quick as she had finished the door opened to revel what Roxie assumed was Tarleton. Sweaty and half clothed the colonel glared at both of them. "Ah nice to see you finished so quickly. What perfect timing." Roxanne said with a laugh. Tarleton glared at the young woman but almost immediately changed it into a look of lust. Wow he thought if this is how the colonials make their woman I may never leave.

"I'm Colonel Martin of the South Carolina Militia, well actually I guess I am a prisoner." She considered after thinking about it. "You are suppose to show me the grounds of the fort according to the General." Tarleton laughed at her and waved off Paul, "Well if you would give me a moment to make myself decent and I shall escort you around the grounds," he said with a charming smile. She nodded as he turned to the room and large curvy woman exited. She stared at the young colonel and shook her head. "Be careful with him darling, he is good don't get me wrong but he likes it on the wild side." she whispered as she strolled down the hall. Roxanne couldn't contain her laughter as she had figured that all of the ladies probably thought she was some sort of whore. Why else would she be involved in the war.

A few moments later Tarleton reentered the hallway with his uniform on and straightened and his queue in. Roxie had to admit that he was very handsome. He had dark hair and green eyes that were like emeralds. He would be more attractive if I didn't know that his nickname was bloody Ban and that he is a known womanizer she thought to herself.

"So miss…." He started. "Colonel Martin," Roxanne said smiling. "Well if it is all the same to you Colonel would you mind calling me Ban it is much less formal and I won't feel as if I am working." he reasoned. Roxanne laughed at him for he was quite a character. "All right Ban but if we are going to take that route you can call me Roxie." she answered extending her hand. Ban shook it and they walked down the hall.

"Roxie is quite a unusual name if you don't mind me saying," Ban commented as the walked down to the front door. Roxanne laughed, "I get that a lot. My real name if Roxanne but I just shortened it." she explained. Ban nodded as he opened the door for her. They started to head to the left as Ban explained to her that if she tried to run that they would shoot her and that he hoped she wouldn't because then he would have to tell General Cornwallis and that he really didn't want to spend time with that buffoon. "You don't think highly of him?" she questioned. "Oh he is plenty brilliant in warfare but he has no backbone and thinks to much of civilized warfare." he reasoned. "See I do not understand it either. I completely agree that woman and children should not be attacked in warfare but however how you attack and kill your enemy is completely up to how much you want to win." Ban smiled at this, "You are quite intelligent as well as beautiful Roxy." Roxanne raised an eyebrow at him, "Well I am just as deadly when I am provoked so word to the wise don't poke the bear," she said with a smile. Ban just shook his head as much as he wanted her he figured it wasn't worth losing his life or his favorite limb for that matter.

"Well over hear is where we keep the prisoners that have surrender." he pointed to a area with tents that was fenced in and guarded. "Now of course you aren't allowed there because of you being a officer." Roxanne nodded in understanding. "Over here is the medical tents where our wounded are worked on and the tents farther back are wounded prisoners." "How many prisoners did you guys capture at Charlestown if you don't mind me asking?" Roxie questioned carefully. "About 5000 troops," he said proudly. Wow Roxy thought that is a large part of the regulars I wonder if any of my militia men are there. "Do you have any other officers?" "No you were the only one most of them fled but we did bring in a Caption and another Colonel but they passed from a loss of blood." he said flatly. Roxie smiled at this because that means somewhere Jean was alive and hopefully helping the cause.

They continued to walk around as Ban pointed out where the Followers as they were called stayed during times when there were no camps. Mostly Ban said they consisted of the families of soldiers that did not want to stay at the fort. Though Roxie pointed out that there were whores as well and Ban did not argue. Ban was impressed by how much she knew of life in the war as well as the politics behind it. "The Colonist have the ability to run this country and the King knows this but he is getting all of this money from colonist as well as trading." she reasoned. "Well you really don't expect the colonist to win this war do you." Roxanne nodded as she heard a loud piercing whinny. "KING!!!!" she screamed as she took off in a dead run towards the sound. As Ban in shock just stared at her while she bolted to the horse area.

Several soldiers turned their heads away from their fellow comrade who was trying to tame this wild beast just in time to see a flash of blonde hair leap over the five foot wooden fence. She ran towards the beast that had hurt many men and no one had had so much of a bit of luck riding him.

King looked awful. He was sweaty and thin as if he hadn't a decent meal in a long time. His eyes brightened up as he saw Roxie running towards him. She wrapped her arms around the stallions large neck. "Oh my baby my brave King." she whispered to the horse who wrapped his head around her in a sort of horse hug.

Ban who had chased after her just stared at her as she held the big horse. "It's amazing don't you think Will. That a creature who has done nothing but try and kill anyone who has come near him lets this girl touch him." He directed to Colonel Tavington who was observing the horse while his men tried to break him. "Well I think it is safe to say that he must be her horse." Ban nodded at this as they watched her take off the tack the men had spent hours trying to get on.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM THAT ANIMAL!!!!" All the men and Roxanne turned to see none other then General Cornwallis striding to the pen. "He is dangerous and un ridable." he said to Roxie as she walked over to him. "Sir, I wager that I can hop on this beast right now and ride him around this pen with no tack whatsoever if I can do this then I want three supervised outings and one of them I should be allowed to leave the fort and ride the country side." "If you lose?" he questioned raising his eyebrows. Roxie smiled and sauntered closer to the General flipping her hair and exposing her fine neck and collarbone a site that would make any man weak. "Then my lord I will tell you anything that you want to know." Cornwallis smiled at this and nodded, "I agree my lady."

She smiled and let out a shrill whistle and hopped onto the fence. Colonel Tavington could not take his eyes off of her. It felt as if everything was moving in slow motion. As she jumped onto the fence the stallion took off from the middle of the arena and came to the side as he passed by her she hopped onto him bareback with no reins and rode him around the large circle arena. She looks like a angel he thought as he watched them canter around the arena with her long blonde hair shining in the sunlight almost white against the dark animals hair. "She's absolutely magnificent." he whispered. Ban smiled at his friend but decided against telling him to be careful. Its not like it would do much good Ban thought knowing that once William set his mind to something he would not give up no matter what happened.

Roxanne felt truly at home with king just feeling his muscles beneath her and their breathing matching each other. They were truly at this moment one spirit and one heart. They slowed to a walk as they turned to the center of the ring. She nodded to the men who were applauding and cheering. She hopped off of King and gave him a grateful pat. "Good boy I will give you a good grooming and some good feed after I deal with these so called 'men'." King gave a snort. "Hahahaha that's how I feel too."

Roxanne turned to see a very shocked Cornwallis as well as some men she did not know. "Very impressive Colonel Martin. You have won our wager and I will not go against my word. Now why don't we all go in for lunch and you can tell me about this animal and how you came across him" She smiled and followed the General into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

The Green Dragoons

Roxanne followed Cornwallis into the house chatting to him about King and how she had come across him. She did lie about some aspects, she stated that her family was in Virginia and that she was sent here to help Colonel Burwell and that was all. He listened intently as if expecting her to slip and tell him some more information but Roxy knew better and was very brief in what she said. The entered a large dining room that was quite fancy. The walls were a light blue with large paintings in oak frames. The table was large and a deep red color. It seated at least 30 people and almost every seat was filled with soldiers.

They became silent as General Cornwallis entered and turned to face Roxanne. "Colonel Martin these are the Green Dragoons, they were the party that brought you in." She nodded looking at the men. Several of them were bandaged and bloody. Most of the wounds were on their arms or faces. One man in particular look horrible. He was a tall man with red hair that was wrapped in a queue. Both of his eyes were blackened and his nose looked broken he had a bandage on his right arm that was so severe that blood was leaking out of it. "Men this is Colonel Martin and she will be with us until further notice. You will treat her with respect and as gentlemen are expected to treat young ladies." he stated. The men nodded and rose to stand. Roxanne followed the General to the front of the table, "My dear you will sit here for today on my left but after this you may sit anywhere else as long as it's not my chair," he said with a grin as one of the men pulled the chair out for her. "Thank you," she said as she sat down and the rest of the men followed suit.

Roxanne felt very nervous that she thought she would surely faint. Being in such a formal place made her uncomfortable and unequal. She had never had a formal…..well anything really. Her meals were full of laughter and talking about what had happened that day, not of politics nor fashion. She had hoped since there were no woman she wouldn't be subjected to fashion but still it was nerve wracking. Suddenly all the men rose and Roxy was certain a few saw her jump in her seat. "As you were." a very loud voice said as a dark haired man entered the room. Roxanne suddenly felt as if her world had stopped. She could hear her heart beating as soon as she saw him. He was tall, probably about 6 foot, his skin was tan from the sun and his body was muscular from spending so much time in the saddle. But what really captured her was his eyes, they were a ice blue as if you could drown in him. "Who is this man?" she wondered to herself. "He looks so familiar."

"Colonel Martin, this is Colonel Tavington the leader of the Green Dragoons." Cornwallis said as Tavington sat down. 'Oh he must have brought me in.' and suddenly it all came back to her as flashes of Charlestown and the attempted escape. Also the rumors came flooding to her memory, so this was the infamous Butcher that she had heard of from the papers. He cared not for civilized warfare and in doing so did not care about killing woman nor children. "Colonel Martin," Tavington stated nodding his head as he took his seat at the General's right side. Roxanne smiled and could not stop herself, "So you are the Butcher I have heard so much about?" all of the men who had resumed talking stopped and stared at her with wide eyes and opened mouths. Tavington smiled at her, "You are quite a unusual girl, my dear." he said calmly. "You don't even know the half of it." she retorted earning a smile from both him and the General.

"So, Colonel Martin, how does a woman end up fighting in the war?" General Cornwallis asked as the food was brought to the table. "Easy really sir, this is my home too and I feel as if I should do all that I can to give us what we deserve." she said taking a bite out of the chicken. "You don't really believe that you can win this war." Cornwallis questioned. "I believe that we will win this war because we will not give up." She said facing him. He looked back at her and saw the passion in her eyes. "We shall see I suppose my dear." he said finally.

A voice spoke from her left and she saw the redhead she had seen when she walked in. "If they all fought like you did, we would have already lost the war." She turned to face him, smiling at the comment. "It looks like you met the end of my axe Captain…." "Borden," he replied curtly. "Well it must be embarrassing to get beat by a woman though by the looks of the rest of you, none of you know anything\of hand to hand combat. Shame really I figured a real Colonel would teach you such necessary things." she finished staring at Tavington with a smirk on her face. "Though I suppose I should not expect such things I mean you are redcoats." She said unwavering. The room was so quite you could hear the horses in the stables. After a few moments a eruptions laughter came from the General, "My you are a feisty one you my dear, I am afraid my men are not use to such comments from a woman." Roxanne smiled at the General. He was a kind enough man but she knew he was a great General and knew more about warfare then she could ever know. "Well this was wonderful, but I think I shall go and check on my horse if that is all right sir?" she asked sweetly. The General nodded knowing that there were plenty of men to keep a eye on her so she wouldn't get into trouble.

As she exited the room the General turned to Tavington, "You will be in charge of her and accompany her on her outings," Tavington choked on his chicken when he heard that, "But sir, I am a soldier not a babysitter," Tavington spattered angrily. "She is going to be a handful and I feel that you are the most likely not to lose her, she is important and we shall be able to use her to get a hand up on the colonials. Now I want you to go and make yourself acquainted with her." he ordered. Tavington rose from his seat and stormed out of the dining room. "Oh and Colonel try to be nice to her." he said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Heading Home and Stubborn Colonels

Colonel Burwell was exhausted. It had been nearly three days of no sleep and searching for more men. Half of his soldiers had been captured at Charlestown and now he was surly doomed if he wasn't able to find more men. Not only had he lost his men but also Roxanne, no one had seen nor heard from her or her militia until Jean had appeared today asking for her. They had determined together that she must have been captured. 'What am I going to tell Benjamin let alone Gabriel.' he thought to himself. Gabriel had asked nearly everyday since the battle of Charlestown if his sister had returned or if she made it out ok. He thought back to his discussion with Jean, "She is a strong woman and a fierce soldier I am sure that wherever she is she will make it. We must stay the course and she will return to us." he stated patting Henry on the back.

Henry put his head in his hands, "What am I going to do?" He whimpered. "Sir, are you all right?" Gabriel asked his commander. "Fine Gabriel," Burwell affirmed hiding any trace that something was wrong. "I need you to carry these dispatches when you head south with General Gates." he said handing him the brown bag. "Yes sir!" Gabriel said, "Sir I was curious any word from…" "No, Gabriel but I assure you that she is fine. She is probably bossing someone around as we speak." At this statement Gabriel smiled know that the colonel was probably correct.

* * *

"There you go boy." Roxie said bring King a bucket of water to the corral. King nickered thankfully as he bent down to drink the cool water. "You there boy!" She shouted at a brown haired stable boy who was leading a horse into the stable. "Prepare a stall for my horse at once!" she commanded. The boy nodded quickly and ran into the barn dragging the other horse behind him.

"Don't you think that this isn't the place to be the one giving order." Colonel Tavington quipped as he walked over to the fence. King lurched his head up snorting and stomping at him. "Don't you think you are a little to close to a horse that obviously dislikes you." Roxie snapped back looking over at him. She noticed that he had a large brown satchel. "Going somewhere Colonel hopefully far away from me." She said as she ran her hands down Kings legs checking for heat or swelling.

Tavington pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and annoyance. 'Why in the hell is Cornwallis making me deal with this little bitch! I can be more useful then this and why does she have to be such a pain in the' "Don't think to hard Colonel your head might explode. I know how your pathetic English brains take so long to process information" Roxanne joked walking over to where he was standing.

That was the last straw for him. Before she had time to react he reached over the rail and pulled her to the other side and slammed her against the fence holding her by her hair.. King began to snort and tried to protect his master but could not get pass the fence. "Now you listen here you little bitch. I don't give a shit if you are a woman to me you are no different than any other prisoner here, however the General disagrees. But I will tell you to either fix your attitude or I will fix it for you and I assure you it will be painful. They do not call me the Butcher for no reason. Do I make myself clear?" he asked pulling hard on her hair. Roxanne was PISSED no man had ever laid a hand on her because she had never given them the chance. Tavington stared into her eyes noting how darker and darker they were getting. 'Maybe I actually have her attention' he mused to himself pleased that he had successfully knocked her down a peg. She would be a decent woman if she could learn her place. Perhaps while she is here I can have some fun without paying for a whore. She is certainly attractive and I could put that mouth of hers to a less annoying task.

Suddenly Roxanne smiled at him, "I just have one thing to say, sir." she sweetly said. With catlike reflexes she punched him hard in the nose hearing it snap, and then kneed him in the crouch. Doubled over in pain Tavington swore and hit the ground in the fetal position clutching both his manhood and his nose. Roxanne squatted down in front of the Colonel, "If you EVER put your hands on me like that again I will kick your ass from here all the way back to England. Do I make myself clear?" she stated.

Not waiting for a reply she stood back up and looked to the fallen satchel. Noticing her things in the bag she bent down to pick it up. "Thank you so very much for graciously bringing me back my things. That was so thoughtful of you." She said smiling at the Colonel who was still on the ground. "Don't worry about keeping an eye on me, you look awfully tired I will just settle King in and then head back to my room. Have a good day." and with that she turned to king and lead him to the barn to properly groom and feed him.

Tavington finally stood on his own two feet after several minutes regaining his composer. He trudged back to the house noticing Tarleton on the porch. "She's a little spitfire isn't she Will? What I wouldn't give to see how she is in the bedroom." he said with a lustful look in his eyes. "She probably killed the first man who ever tried to kiss her on the hand." William grunted accepting a glass of brandy from Ban after he had stopped his nose from bleeding. Ban howled with laughter as the two men watched Roxanne as King followed her into the barn. "She may be a hell cat but I have never seen a horse be that loyal." Ban said admirably. William snorted at this, "He is as stubborn as she is," Ban turned his head to his friend. "Yea while your as compliant as Cornwallis's dogs." William glared at him but he secretly agreed though he would never admit it.


	11. Chapter 11

Just to warn you all Roxanne gets a little girly in this one. Please Review!!!

Understand and The Ball

Roxanne finally was trudging back to the house it was well past dinner and probably too late to get a plate. General Cornwallis had came out earlier and told her that supper was almost ready. She had kindly but firmly refused stating that she wanted to make King comfortable and that she would get something later. He nodded and commended her for being so thoughtful where her beast was concerned.

Unfortunately that was not all the general had wanted. He had told her that they would be leaving tomorrow for the Simms's residence for a ball to congratulate him on their victory at Charlestown and that she would be attending. Roxanne protested saying that she had never been to a ball and had no clothes to wear. However the General had already arranged for a dress maker to meet them at the Simms's and that he expected her to behave like a lady. Finally reaching her room she toed off her boots and collapsed onto her bed falling asleep before she could finish undressing.

Alice entered the room early to wake Roxanne. They were to head out shortly and she had brought her a plate of biscuits and gravy for her to eat. The elder lady smiled as she saw Roxie passed out still in her clothes from yesterday. Alice set the plate on the desk and sat next to the sleeping blonde. "Roxanne, its time to wake up. You have a bit of a long journey ahead." Roxanne groaned and buried her head deeper into the pillow. It had been too long since she had slept in a real bed and was actually looking forward to doing it more often. It was actually the first time she had slept alone since Margret had been born since the house was small they had to share a bed and then when Susan was born she was also added to the bed. Alice had begun to rub Roxie's back as she used to do to her children.

Finally Roxanne sat up knowing that Alice wasn't going to let her go back to her slumber. Standing up she stretched out her arms and legs, know more awake she noticed the smell of food. She darted to the plate scarffing down every last morsel. "Goodness child did you not eat last night?" Alice said in utter amazement. "No, by the time I came in all I wanted was to sleep." She answered. "Well you best hurry up, everyone is getting ready to leave. The carriage will surly leave without you." "The carriage can leave without me I am riding King wherever we are going he goes with me." Roxie said matter o factly. Alice just shook her head, 'I will let them deal with her, I am not going to tell her how things go around here. "Will you be going, Alice? It would be nice to have someone I know with me." "Oh course I am coming miss, the General asks me to attend to help you if needed." Roxanne smiled at this.

About fifteen minutes later a someone was knocking on her door. "It's open," Roxanne called as she pulled on her tall boots. "Good morning miss, My name is General O'Hara and I will escort you to the carriage." He said kindly. Roxie looked the man up and down, 'he looks like a miniature Cornwallis' she thought smiling. "That will be unnecessary General I will be riding my horse to the Simms's." Roxie said walking towards O'Hara. Before he could say anything she slipped past him and out the door. The general stared open mouthed at the door. "She's a free spirit that one, mister" Alice stated as she made the bed. O'Hara shook his head and started down the hall after her.

"Ah Colonel Martin I see that you are ready to leave," Cornwallis said as he saw her coming down the stairs. "The carriage is right outside." "Actually my lord I was wanting to speak with you about that," Roxanne stated. Suddenly Colonel Tavington came upon them, "My lord, the green dragoons are prepared to leave when you are ready." he stated not even looking towards Roxanne. "General I was hoping that I would be able to ride my horse to the estate since it is so far and we will be there for awhile." Roxanne butted in quickly. "Just think sir, you would be able to trade with the colonial army for men or supplies after all I am a excellent bargaining chip being a Colonel and all."

Tavington stared wide eyed at her, 'Why in the hell would she offer herself up to trade unless she wants to get closer to escape.' Before Tavington could speak out the General answered, "My dear, you are quite clever and know how to get what you want," he smiled, "You may ride your beast with the Green Dragoons and you shall accompany them after the ball to their campground and that's final Colonel," he stated turning to Tavington who was about to oppose. "Thank you so very much General," she replied sweetly winking at Tavington. "I shall go and prepare King." With that she strolled out of the house to get King.

"Sir, you cannot b" "Tavington I said that's final. We are done with this matter. You will leave after she is ready." he finished turning towards General O'Hara. "I believe the carriage is waiting for us, my lord." O'Hara said. He nodded and turned out the door to the carriage. Tavington watch the carriage leave utterly mortified that he was to spend the next eight hours with that insufferable woman.

"Are we ready to leave, sir?" Borden asked. Tavington huffed, "No we have to wait for that little" "Ready to leave, sir." Roxanne cut in riding up on her horse. "Good you will ride behind me and Major Borden with Captain Anderson." Roxanne nodded deciding that she was going to try and behave herself today. 'I really need to try and be nice to him considering that I will probably be stuck with him for awhile.' she thought to herself.

"Are you Colonel Martin?" a man on a red roan horse asked her. She nodded yes. "Well I am Captain Samuel Anderson and I will be making sure you do not make your escape today." Roxanne giggled at him and flashed him a small smile. Soon they were on their way to the estate. Captain Anderson was a blonde, blue eyed man who was actually very friendly. They chatted for the first couple hours of the trip talking about life, the military, and their families. "Seven brothers and sisters!" Samuel exclaimed. Roxanne nodded laughing. "Yes, I am the oldest, Gabriel is 20, Thomas is 15, Margaret is 13, Nathan is 11, Samuel is 9, William is 8 and Susan is 6." Roxanne finished. "Wow, that's amazing I only have one sister." he confessed. "If you don't mind me asking how old are you?" "I will be 21 this spring." She answered. Before Samuel could ask her why she hadn't married Tavington called for a halt by a stream. "Take 30 minutes to water the horse and stretch your legs," he commanded swinging down from his steed.

Roxanne dismounted and lead King over to a tree. "Come here boy let's take this off and you can go wade in the water." she cooed taking off his sweaty tack and placing it on the fallen log. King took off toward the stream after she removed his bit and immediately rolled under the water so that only his nose was sticking out. "Goofy horse," she muttered to herself sitting down and leaning against the log.

"Do you think it's wise to let him loose?" Tavington asked walking over to her. "He will come when I call, he loves water and I want him to enjoy it while he can." She answered looking up at him. "Would you like to sit colonel. The rumors are false I really don't bite." she joked. He just stared at the peculiar girl, finally deciding since she was being nice for once that he would indulge her.

Roxanne stretched her legs out as he on the log looking down at her. After a few moments of silence William had to ask her, "Do you really have seven brothers and sisters?" Roxanne exploded with laughter nodding her head. "Why does everyone find that so hard to believe?" she asked him after she had stopped laughing. "Well I know that everyone here has a small family compared to that. I think Private Rowling's family has five children but no one has eight." he said smiling down at her. "I enjoy having a large family, you always have someone to talk to and it is never dull." "I suppose not." William agreed.

They spent the rest of the time chatting about his family he told her about his mother who had died when he was young and that his father was a useless drunk who ruined not only his inheritance on booze and whores but had tarnished the family name. Learning this she began to understand why he acted the way he did. He had something to prove, 'just like me' she thought to herself. Finally they stood up as she went to tack King back up he organized the dragoons.

They finally arrived at the plantation around three o clock, Tavington offered to untack King for her and get him settle since she had to go and get measured for a dress. She thanked him and handed the reins to him. "Just treat him with respect and you won't have any problems," She said to him as he lead King to the stable.

Roxanne entered the mansion and was immediately taken to a room upstairs to the seamstress. "Oh my child, why do you wear men's clothing?!" she exclaimed in a thick British accent. Roxanne spent the next 45 minutes being measured everywhere. "All right I shall return with a dress that will surly make you feel like a real woman."

After she left Roxanne decided that she had better find something to eat before she passed out. Reaching her door she heard a knock. She opened the door to find none other then Ban smiling at her. "I was wondering if you would do me the honor of eating lunch with me." he asked. Roxie nodded and walked with him down to the dining room where their plates for lunch was waiting.

They talked about the trip and about the upcoming events for the evening. "It is really quite boring really," Ban assured her. "There is gossiping and dancing that is pretty much it." "Well that comforting I hate gossip and I have no idea how to dance." Roxanne confessed. "Not a problem, my dear I shall dance with you and as long as you follow my lead you will be fine." Roxie smiled at him. "Thank you, Ban. You are not so bad for a Redcoat." she jested. "And you my dear are not bad at all in anyway." She laughed at Ban's line. After lunch Roxanne excused herself for she was exhausted and needed a rest before the ball.

*Later that evening*

"Stop squirming girl, you would think you had never worn a corset before," Alice scolded as she pulled the strings. "I have never worn one and after this I never will! Why did I agree to this?!" Roxanne exclaimed as Alice gave on great tug. "Well child how do you keep your breast from going every which way?" Alice questioned walking over to grab the sapphire blue dress that had arrived earlier for Roxanne. "I take a piece of cloth and just wrap it around my chest like a bandage." she answered sliding into the dress. "Well child I know how much you would rather wear breeches but you look absolutely beautiful." Alice said in awe.

Roxanne walked in front of the large looking glass and almost fainted at the sight. Her long hair was pulled back into the clip Mr. Brown had given her with blonde curls tumbling out of it. The dress was matched the clip perfectly and suited her skin tone well. Her eyes seemed to be even more blue than she could ever remember. The dress was very flattering to her, it hugged all of her curves in the right places. "Well except for the fact I feel like my breast are going to fall out of my dress I suppose it is not that bad." Roxie accepted after a few minutes.

When Roxie exited her room and walked down the hall to the staircase. She could here the orchestra playing and hear the people gossiping. 'Ok Roxie just one step at a time.' and she descended down the stairs.

William and Ban were sipping their champagne, "So who are you going to for, Ban?" William asked knowing his friend had already picked out a girl. "I like the one in the green dress her breasts look positively appealing." William did not even hear him for he became awestruck at the divine creature who was descending from the stairwell. "She is beautiful." he whispered. "Who are you talking ab-" Ban stopped as he saw Roxanne as did all the activity in the room.

'Don't freak out, don't freak out' Roxanne kept thinking as the room became still. She saw everyone's eyes were on her and she felt as if she was going to vomit. She smiled when she saw Ban and walked over to him as the party began to resume realizing everyone had paused to look at the beautiful woman who had just entered.

"Does that have alcohol in it?" She asked Ban grabbing his glass and downing it. "ROXANNE!" Ban exclaimed suddenly realizing. "the one and the only" she said grabbing another glass and downing the liquid. William was confounded, could this really be the same girl in the breeches and boots. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Well, ma'am may I have this dance." Ban asked bowing slightly. "As long as you don't mind when I trod on you feet." She joked. William watched as Ban lead her out to the dance floor. He began to feel a heat bubbling inside of him. 'Calm down man, she is a perfectly eligible woman plus she is the enemy. Pull yourself together. No matter how pretty she is she is a colonial.' he scolded himself.

After several dances with different men including the both General Cornwallis and O'Hara Roxanne had had enough. She exited to the porch and walked to where no one was. She sipped her champagne slowly wishing it was something stronger.

"Finally escape from dance floor, Colonel Martin." Tavington said from behind her. She turned and smiled at him. "Finally, yes. My feet are killing me and I can barely breath. Why aren't you out there charming the ladies, Colonel?" She asked "The women are quite flustered with you stealing all of the men's affections so they have turned to gossip about you." Roxanne nodded her head smiling. "Too be fair I did not ask to come." she reasoned. "I figured as much. You looked horribly nervous when you entered. I have never seen a woman drink champagne so fast." he finished laughing. "Well if it was whiskey I would not have done that. This does not even give me a little buzz." she admitted. "So you ride like a man, dress like a man, talk like a man, and drink like a man. Is there anything you do that isn't like a man?" he questioned. "There are some things I may be more of a woman at. It is a shame that you will never experience it." she said with a wink. Tavington could do nothing but laugh.

They spent the next hour talking about the ball and the drama that happened. "Mrs. Simms has always been a terrible gossip. I never liked her and the feeling was mutual." Roxanne explained. "Once while my aunt had her over for dinner I put ink in her tea." she confessed. William howled with laughter. "Colonel Tavington the men are gathering for drinks and cards if you would care to join us." Mr. Simms said as he approached the pair. Tavington nodded and said he would be in shortly. "Well Colonel I guess this is where we part." He said bowing slightly. "Tavington," Roxanne called as he turned. "Call me Roxie," William smiled at hearing that. "Then please call me William." "William may I join you for cards it has been so long since I played poker." she asked slyly. He nodded and offered her his arm. She took it as the walked to the lounge to join the rest of the men.

*A few hours and Drinks Later*

"What have you got, Ban?" Roxanne questioned. She had proven to be a excellent poker player and had knocked everyone out but Ban. "You play a good game love but I don't think you can beat this." he said as he laid down a straight in diamonds. "Well that great Ban, but its just not good enough." She smiled. "In your honor a royal flush." She smugly said showing her cards to the group. All the men groaned as she collected her winnings.

"How does a woman get so good at cards and is able to hold her liquor?" Borden asked her as she took another gulp of whiskey. "How easily men forget? I was a Colonel for two years. We drank a bit and played a lot of poker." She confessed.

"Well men I think it is time to retire, we do have to set up camp and scout the area." William said stretching his arms. "Shall I escort you to your room, Roxanne?" He asked holding out his arm. She nodded and walked with him to her room.

"I had a wonderful evening," he said to her when they reached their rooms which were adjacent to each other. "You are actually pleasant when you don't act like you have a stick up your arse." Roxanne joked. "And you are delightful when you aren't trying hurt me." he jested back. She laughed at this.

"Well goodnight William." She said finally. "Goodnight," he respondedraising her hand to kiss it. He kept a hold of her hand while he was staring into her dark blue eyes. 'Just kiss her fool what's the worst that could happen' he reasoned to himself.

'Roxanne just take one step and kiss him. If anything just blame the alcohol.' she screamed inside her head. Roxanne went to take a step when William pulled her close and lowered his mouth to meet hers.

His kiss was soft and gentle at first, Roxanne could feel heat burning up into her belly and she wanted more. She put her arms around his neck and opened her mouth as William deepened the kiss. Soon she was pushed up against the door as they hungrily kissed each other. She had worked his hair out of the cravat and was sliding her fingers through his hair. It slid easily through her fingers and was so soft. His hands were sliding up and down her back feeling every part of her as he could. His tongue had slipped into her mouth as she moaned. 'Oh my god this is amazing' she thought to herself. She began to bite and suck on his lower lip. William groaned deeply as he brought his hand to her chest. He could feel her nipple growing hard. Finally they separated from lack of oxygen and before William could say anything she darted into her room leaving him in the hallway shocked and incredibly turned on.

Roxanne slumped against the door breathing heavily. She could still feel her lips tingling from the kiss. "what are you doing, Roxanne? He is a redcoat! The BUTCHER for Christ sakes!!!" she scolded herself. 'Do you care? He is the first man to make you feel this way' a voice inside her said. Roxanne began to undress still contemplating what she should do. She gave up after a hour and decided that she would figure it out tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so sorry I have not updated in forever I have had a crazy few weeks and I had writers block but I had a epiphany tonight and here you go!!! Enjoy and review.

What am I doing?!

'_Roxanne just take one step and kiss him. If anything just blame the alcohol.' she screamed inside her head. Roxanne went to take a step when William pulled her close and lowered his mouth to meet hers. _

_His kiss was soft and gentle at first, Roxanne could feel heat burning up into her belly and she wanted more. She put her arms around his neck and opened her mouth as William deepened the kiss. Soon she was pushed up against the door as they hungrily kissed each other. She had worked his hair out of the cravat and was sliding her fingers through his hair. It slid easily through her fingers and was so soft. His hands were sliding up and down her back feeling every part of her as he could. His tongue had slipped into her mouth as she moaned. 'Oh my god this is amazing' she thought to herself. She began to bite and suck on his lower lip. William groaned deeply as he brought his hand to her chest. He could feel her nipple growing hard. Finally they separated from lack of oxygen and before William could say anything she darted into her room leaving him in the hallway shocked and incredibly turned on. _

_Roxanne slumped against the door breathing heavily. She could still feel her lips tingling from the kiss. "what are you doing, Roxanne? He is a redcoat! The BUTCHER for Christ sakes!!!" she scolded herself. 'Do you care? He is the first man to make you feel this way' a voice inside her said. Roxanne began to undress still contemplating what she should do. She gave up after a few minutes and decided that she would figure it out tomorrow._

Tavington stared at the oak door in complete shock, "What the hell?" he whispered. "WHAT HELL?" a very loud drunk Ban said as he was coming up the stairs with two very busty woman who seemed equally intoxicated. "Nothing, Ban" he said wiping the confused look off his face. "Ban I don't think you would be able to give both of these ladies the attention they deserve, surly you won't mind me taking one off your hands." he suggested grabbing the hand of the redhead on his left looking her up and down hungrily with those piercing blue eyes. She giggled and immediately reached for his cock, "My Colonel so the rumors are true." she flirted as they backed into his room leaving Ban with the dark haired vixen with a very sad puppy dog look on his face.

About thirty minutes later Roxanne sat straight up in bed "What the hell is wrong with me?! I am a prisoner in a house with a bunch of drunk soldiers!" She jumped out of bed and found her breeches, shirt and boots and then threw the rest of her stuff into a bag.

Reaching the door she took a deep breath and turn the knob. She peaked her blonde head out of the room and looked up and down the hallway. Seeing no one she slipped out the door and shut the door. "OH COLONEL YOU ARE A GOD!!!!!!!!!!"

Roxanne stopped dead in her tracks and turn back to Tavington's door. 'Well that didn't take long' she thought to her self ignoring the dropping feeling in her stomach. She made it down the grand staircase before she saw anyone, a passed out guard with a whiskey bottle in hand. 'Stupid British drunks' as she slipped out the main door and out into the night.

She reached the stable in record time and walked through until she found King. "Hey boy you ready to go home?" she asked the big stallion as she quickly tacked him up. "Lets say we say goodbye to these Brit's the Patriot way." she whispered as she started to unlock and open all the stable doors and they rode into the night heading to the home she hadn't seen in almost two years.

5 am the next day

Colonel Tavington strolled down the staircase whistling a jaunty tune. 'This will be a great day' he thought when Borden walked up to him with a sunken expression. "What is it Borden? Are we ready to leave" William questioned.

"Sir, I should warn you that we are going to be delayed." "And why would that be?" Borden lowered his eyes and opened up the front door. Tavington walked out the door to find all the dragoons horses running lose as several soldiers attempted to catch them. Suddenly Tavington's eyes grew big as he turned on his heel and ran to Roxanne's room.

He threw the door open as it banged loudly against the door his face grew red and he began to shake in anger. "FUCKING PATRIOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed loud enough to wake the whole house.

Later that day

Roxanne rode up to the familiar home with the wrap around porch and red barn she grew up in. She could see her brother Thomas and her two sisters on the front porch and her heart leapt in her chest. Her sisters turned toward her direction and from 40 yards out she could see the grins on their face. Susan started to run towards her and Roxie slid off King and ran towards her littlest sister.

Scooping her up in her arms Roxie hugged her tight holding back the tears. Suddenly she was knocked over by several bodies all looking for a piece of their eldest sibling. All the commotion made Benjamin get up from his chair and walk to the porch. There he saw his little girl was finally home.

Roxanne looked up to see her father and smiled hoping they would be ok and not how they were in Charlestown so long ago. She walked up to him after ushering the children off telling them to take care of King. "Hi dad." she said softly searching his face for forgiveness. Ben could no longer hold back the tears as he hugged her tight and whispered, "I love you!" and she knew she was home.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Oh you again

Yes, my readers it has been a very long time since I have updated and I apologize but it has been a crazy time the last few months but now I am back and I hope you will be happy with this chapter. FYI all the things in italics are either from the past or thoughts of the characters.

Roxanne sighed deeply, she had been at home for over a week now and still no response from Colonel Burwell. She had sent him a letter the day after her return home to notify him that she had escaped the British and was ready to rejoin the cause. She thought back to that night she returned home. Her siblings were excited to have her return and even her father was no longer angry with her, however he had no idea that she planned to return to the war as soon as she received a letter from Colonel Burwell. She spent the majority of the night with her father talking about the war and reading Gabriel's letters. "_I'm glad he is still alive, he seems to be doing alright." Roxanne whispered handing the letters back to her father. "I wish he would return home where it's safe." "Father I have a feeling it will not be safe here for long"_

It seemed that my instincts were right, at the moment her family was standing outside listening to the cannon fire. She heard her father telling the children that the cannons were far off in the distance. "Yea right" she whispered to herself. "Come child it is time for supper." Abigail barked to Roxanne. Groaning she rolled off the red couch and headed into the dining room. "We're gonna have to fight them off," She heard Nathan saying. "Wont father do that?" William questioned. "They'll probably kill us men and do Lord-knows-what to you women." "NATHAN, you will not talk like that," I warned sitting next to him, "Because I am going to protect us from any redcoats." William smiled at me with pride and I winked back.

Suddenly I heard my father's gun cock, "Slowly turn." I could see the man's face before he turned to face my father. "Father," Gabriel groaned. "GABRIEL!" we all shouted as I ran to go and fetch some bandages. "ABIGAIL!" father shouted. "I have them," I replied walking into the parlor as I saw the children being ushered out by Abigail. I knelt next to Gabriel listening to the story of the battle, I was so angry _I should've been there to protect him_ I thought to myself. "I have to get these dispatches to Hillsboro," Gabriel demanded weakly. "You are in no condition to ride." father knowingly said. "I will go." I said reaching for the bag. "NO, It is far to dangerous right now, in the morning you may go." I started into my father's eyes full of fear and concern. I nodded my head meekly and returned to patching up Gabriel as he drifted into a slumber.

I did not have too long to ponder about the dispatches for soldiers were wounded in our yard. I ran out to retrieve them while my father, Abigail and the other workers started to set up a make shift hospital to care for the soldiers. I wanted to leave the British, but father said that it would be worse for us if we let them die. Morning came quickly as I wiped the sweat off my brow. I was exhausted from running back and forth all night helping the soldiers anyway I could.

I looked up for the first time all night and day and I saw them. REDCOATS, hundreds of them by the looks of it. "As long as there are no Green Dragoons I am safe." I whispered to myself. "Safe from what?" Gabriel stated. I swear I jumped a foot in the air. "The Green Dragoons are the one's who captured me." I stated. "Then you should go inside and hide until they are gone, it is only smart." he said as I tried to retort, but he was right so I turned inside to wait to see what would happen.

Looking through the parlor windows I could see them as they rode up shortly after I came inside. The Green Dragoons. "Please just take the wounded and leave my family alone." I prayed as I watched William ride up to my house _he is looking impeccable in his uniform, his strong legs gripping his horse, his lips so full and ok Roxanne snap out of it_ I scolded myself. _You kissed him, left him standing outside like a idiot, then escaped and let all of his cavalry's horses go, I'm sure he is going to kill you. _I saw him talking to a man who looked like a caption on the ground and then to our workers. "I don't like this." I groaned. Suddenly a man entered my home looking around, spotting me he walked into the parlor. "Miss what are you doing in here." he questioned raising his gun to me. "Oh sir, I was just exhausted from taking care of the soldiers that I needed a moment to myself." I whined trying to sound as much like a girl as I could. "Well miss the Colonel wants to burnt the house so you best get out." he replied spotting Gabriel's bag. Walking towards it he knew immediately what it was and grabbing the bag he walked back out of the house. I took a minute to compose myself, but I knew I had to protect my family as I slowly walked out to face my fate.

I walked out seeing Tavington having a heated discussion with my father and my brother being arrested by two privets as I hid behind Abigail. "Colonel I beg you to reconsider, by the rules of war." "Rules of war, would you like a lesson sir in the rules of war. Or perhaps your children would?" "YOU WILL NOT POINT A GUN AT MY FAMILY, TAVINGTON." I demanded walking out from behind my family with my head held high.

"Well I'll be if it isn't Colonel Martin," he sneered looking at me as I walked towards him. "Nice to see you again." "Pity I cannot say the same." I smirked. "Well it looks as if you lied about your family being in Virginia, how convenient." he pondered. "OH colonel you do not expect me to let you take advantage of my family and hurt them do you? If so I really have overestimated your intelligence." Immediately he pointed his pistol at me, "Would you like a lesson in the rules of war?" I smiled at him looking him deep in the eyes. "I will make you a deal Colonel if you leave my family alone I will come quietly and tell you everything I know about Burwell's plans." I sweetly said. Tavington looked as if he was considering it, _if I take her back to camp then I will return in the General's good graces and all I have to do is leave her family alone. "Very well my dear, but you will leave that beast here and you will ride with me and your brother will be tried for treason." Tavington finally stated. Roxanne took a deep breath debating with herself, "Very well then, sir." "NO YOU WON'T" my father screamed. "Dad, I am grown and I have to protect you and the family. This is the only way." I said softly taking his face in my hands. "I love you and that is why I am doing this." "We are waiting Colonel" Tavington spitted. I looked back to my family mouthing I love you to them as I took Tavington's hand, swinging up onto his horse. "Rope, Bordon" as his second in command handed him a wad of rope. "Wrap your arms around my waist," he commanded to me. I did as I was told so he could tie my hands so I could not escape. "Does that work on all the ladies Colonel?" I smarted._

_Suddenly I saw Thomas out of the corner of my eye running to where they were tying Gabriel up. "THOMAS DON'T" I screamed as Tavington raised his pistol. "Please don't shoot him I will do anything." I hastily whispered. Tavington did stop uncocked his pistol, and replied, "You are going to regret saying that." as he kicked his horse into a trot signaling to the rest of the dragoons. I looked back to my home, now in flames, and my family staring at me wondering if they were ever going to see me again and I found myself wondering the same thing._


End file.
